People Might Talk That's What People Do!
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post-The Sign Of Three. Et si finalement les 'limites' n'étaient pas si claires que ça? Et si finalement Mary, John et Sherlock partageaient une danse à la fin de l'épisode !


Sommaire : Post-The Sign Of Three. Et si finalement les 'limites' n'étaient pas si claires que ça? Et si finalement Mary, John et Sherlock partageaient une danse à la fin de l'épisode ?!

Pairing : John/Sherlock.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : / !\ attention spoiler saison 3 et particulièrement le 3x02 /!\ mon cœur de Johnlockeuse n'a pas aimé le fait de ne pas avoir de scène de danse alors j'y remédie comme je peux ^^

XXXXX

_**People Might Talk… That's What People Do !**_

XXXX

_**L'annonce avait été faite, celle de la grossesse de Mary, et bien que la panique ait failli l'emporter, les sourires étaient à nouveau présents sur les visages.**_

_**Leurs trois visages.**_

_**Un long regard passa entre les deux hommes puis Sherlock se reprit le premier et lança un dynamique :**_

_**-Dansez ! Allez danser tous les deux ! Si on reste là les gens vont finir par se demander de quoi on parle !**_

_**John fût soulagé de la perche tendue.**_

_**-Ouais !**_

_**Mary, quant à elle, esquissa un sourire, puis s'enquerra, inquiète.**_

_**-Tu veux pas te joindre à nous ?**_

_**-On va quand même pas danser à trois, y'a des limites…**_

_**-Ouais, c'est clair !**_

/

A l'entente de cette phrase, John releva la tête pour croiser le même regard troublé qu'avait eu Sherlock pendant toute la journée.

La nouvelle qu'il leur avait apporté était censée être une _**bonne**_ nouvelle, aujourd'hui était censé n'être que fête et bonheur et quelque part, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il savait que ça sonnait 'faux'.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Sherlock.

D'un hochement de tête décidé la décision fût prise.

-Non, ce n'est pas _**clair**_ ! C'est mon mariage et je fais ce que j'ai envie. Et Mary a raison…

La lueur qui flasha dans les yeux du détective lui fit comprendre qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

-Les limites ce n'est pas fait pour les jours comme celui-ci ! Et si il y a bien une chose que tu m'as apprise, Sherlock Holmes, c'est bien que les limites sont faites pour être dépassées !

La lueur d'espoir se transforma bien vite en un grand sourire, bien plus vrai que ceux qu'il avait offert jusque-là.

Le rire de Mary les força néanmoins à rompre le contact visuel.

-Allez… c'est parti !

-Il va nous falloir un peu d'aide pour la logistique…

La jeune femme rit de nouveau.

-Pas besoin Sherlock ! Tu te places derrière moi et tu poses tes mains sur celles de John…

Elle eut même l'impudence de lui faire un clin d'œil malicieux.

John répliqua alors de bon cœur.

-Fais ce qu'elle te dit Sherlock. J'ai appris depuis longtemps à faire ce qu'elle veut, ça la rend bien plus facile à vivre !

-Hey ! On vient tout juste de se marier ! Je suis sûre que je devrais me sentir offensée !

Le détective fût reconnaissant et profita de cette courte joute verbale entre époux pour mettre de côté son embarras et faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

Il posa sa main gauche sur celle de John, débordant légèrement et touchant le dos de Mary au passage, puis referma sa main droite sur les deux mains jointes des nouveaux mariés.

C'était… différent de toutes les fois où il avait entrainé John à la valse et malgré le fait qu'ils soient à présent trois dans cette danse et qu'il y ait des témoins, les gestes semblaient plus intimes.

John chercha son regard et lui offrit un sourire encourageant avant de suivre le tempo de la musique et de les mettre tous les trois dans la danse.

C'était également plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait anticipé au départ, la logistique devant s'accommoder du fait qu'ils soient plus de deux.

Un pas en avant, deux sur la droite, puis sur la gauche et en arrière…

Sherlock ferma les yeux et répéta plusieurs fois les mêmes mouvements, se laissant guider par son bloggeur qui, apparemment, avait bien moins de difficultés que lui.

Il resserra alors son emprise sur Mary, et donc sur John, puis fini par les rouvrir et tomber dans le regard confus de John.

S'il ressentait les mêmes choses que lui en cet instant ça n'avait rien d'étonnant.

De vifs mouvements sur le côté lui firent momentanément perdre le fil et il constata vaguement que le reste des invités s'était arrêté et avait l'air de les prendre en photo.

Oh.

John venait également de remarquer l'étrange détail mais Mary eût l'air de rapidement calmer ses inquiétudes.

Sans réellement le vouloir il passa en revue les gens qui les observaient, presque hypnotisés. La plupart semblait choqué, certains plus scandalisés que d'autres.

Et puis il y avait les autres, leur entourage, ceux qui supportaient un sourire compréhensif et heureux, ce qui changeait des sourires niais, surpris ou moqueur de l'assemblée.

John se racla la gorge et Mary s'arrêta, interrompant ainsi toute nouvelle analyse de leur public.

-Bien…

-Je crois que je vais arrêter là, je suis sûre que mes pieds sont en sang, ces chaussures sont diaboliquement belles mais elles sont surtout cruelles une fois la journée finie….

Sherlock sourit sans saisir toute la phrase mais vu que John riait du ton dramatique de sa femme c'était bien la preuve que tout allait bien.

-Moi je m'arrête là mais ne vous arrêtez surtout pas de danser pour moi !

Il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait fait pour s'éclipser aussi rapidement mais le résultat était le même, il se retrouvait à présent face à John avec l'envie de continuer de danser sans savoir comment y arriver.

John l'observa en souriant, ayant l'air d'attendre tranquillement alors après quelques secondes il lui tendit la main.

-M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

John éclata de rire avant de glisser bien volontiers sa main dans la sienne.

-Ah ! Je pensais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais !

Le rapprochement se fit plus naturellement cette fois, le corps de Mary n'étant pas au milieu, les habitudes qu'ils avaient prises lors des leçons de danse revinrent aussitôt.

La musique changea, laissant place à une autre au rythme un peu plus rapide, mais ça n'eut aucun impact sur leurs mouvements.

Ils tournoyaient, s'observaient, se parlaient, riaient, communiquaient, d'une façon différente des autres fois.

Cette danse c'était la leur même si c'était le mariage de l'un mais pas de l'autre.

C'était leur dernière réelle danse, peut-être même leur première également.

Mrs Hudson avait l'air de dire que le mariage signifiait la fin d'une époque et le commencement d'une autre, peut-être se trompait-elle.

Peut-être que le mariage, *ce* mariage, n'était ni une fin ni un commencement mais juste une valse….

Seulement une valse.

XXXXX


End file.
